


We’re all (not) going to die

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coronavirus Mentions, Janus is a slimy boi, M/M, i wrote this in January soo...., this did not age well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Deceit is telling the light sides about world events
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	We’re all (not) going to die

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...... this fic aged like milk honestly. I write it in January when the worst thing was the WWIII memes 😬

“We are all going to die because of World War Three. Either by nuclear warfare with Russia or getting drafted,” Deceit told Patton.  
“We’re WHAT?!” Patton screeched. He didn’t want to be told that he was going. to die, all he wanted was to finish making his cookies!  
“Yup. An army recruiter could come at any time to tell Thomas that he’s been drafted.”  
Patton didn’t know how he was supposed to reply to that. He was Deceit, so he was probably lying, but he could still tell the truth sometimes! Patton didn’t say anything, he just finished making his cookies.  
That had been about an hour ago, before the news came on, reporting an increase in deadly diseases in America, which made Thomas extremely anxious, and Patton being Thomas’s emotions, it affected him as well as Virgil, perhaps even more, considering that Thomas was also terrified for his friends dying, be it in World War Three or from measles spread by anti-vaxxers.  
Patton needed a distraction from all the terrible things going on in the world, and he had already made several dozen cookies, so stress baking wasn’t an option anymore. Roman was out doing who knows what in the Imagination and Virgil was being his usual dark self, meaning the only Side who could possibly ease his concern was Logan. Patton had a huge crush on the logical side for as long as he could remember, never acting on it because he was terrified that Logan wouldn’t like him the same way.  
Patton took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Logan’s room. “Hey, Logan? It’s Patton, and, uh, if you’re not too busy, I kind of need to talk to you.”  
The door opened and Logan replied, “Of course. How may I be of assistance?”  
“Okay, well, there’salotofbadthingshappeningandDeceittoldmethatweareallgoingtodiebecauseofworldwarthreeandthenthere’sbeenmoredeadlydiseasesspreadingandThomasissuperafraidthatoneofhisfriendsaregoingtodiesoI’msuperafraidthatallhisfriendsaregoingtodiebecauseI’mThomas’semotionsandmoralityandit’sallbecauseKarenwon’tvaccinateherkidssoanotherplagueisgoingtospread-”  
“Patton,” Logan cut him off. “All of these scenarios are incredibly unlikely. First of all, he’s Deceit, so you can’t trust anything he says. Second, there will not be a so-called “World War Three” because of mutually assured destruction and the fact that the United States has multiple powerful allies. To ease your concerns about plague outbreaks, yes, there have been cases of bubonic plague-”  
“There have been cases of WHAT!?” Patton screeched. “THAT’S NOT HELPING!”  
“As I was saying, there have been cases, but it is a treatable disease if it's caught early enough, and it is incredibly unlikely of it spreading to us, due to quarantine policies, and the fact that Thomas has been vaccinated and is not- what’s the word you said?” Logan asked, taking out a notecard and a pen.  
“World War Three?”  
“No, the one with unvaccinated children.”  
“Oh, Karen!”  
“Yes. Definition, please?”  
“Oh, well Karen is like your average soccer mom who believes the conspiracy theories.”  
“Ah, so a…” Logan riffled through his cards until he found the correct one. “A bitch?”  
“Logan! Language!”  
“My language is English. What do you mean?”  
“I mean it’s not nice to call people a- the B word!”  
“Well, I would normally concur, but since this ‘Karen’ is causing you distress, I am inclined to use profane vocabulary.”  
Logan wrote the definition down in his slang vocabulary cards, saving it for a later date to use on Roman.  
“Patton, these scenarios are unlikely to ever happen, so you don’t need to worry.”  
“Thanks, Lo. But it’s really scary. I don’t want to die, and I definitely don’t want you to die. I care about you a lot-“  
Patton stopped himself. Had he really just said that!? “I mean, I really like you-“ Patton tried to amend his previous statements, but only succeeded in making his face redder and creating an awkward situation.  
“Patton, I care about you, too. I have, for quite some time,” Logan replied with a rare smile.  
“You do?” Patton asked, surprised. “Like, in the same way? As in like-like?” His voice hopeful.  
“There are eight possible definitions of ‘like’, most of which are comparative, but yes, I believe we are talking about the same definition, meaning the one that is synonymous to being fond of,” Logan stated, the logical side grinning as Patton pulled him in for a hug.  
“I have not told you about… feelings… I have developed for you,” Logan said after a minute, “due to the fact that I did not know what your reaction would be, but-“ he was cut off by Patton’s lips on his.  
The kiss lasted only a second, but it felt like an eternity to Patton- a perfect, amazing eternity spent with Logan, something Patton never thought would happen.  
When they pulled apart, Logan was smiling. “An interesting reaction, but there were too many variables. We may need to repeat that for more conclusive results.”  
Patton laughed. “Whatever you say, Lo. But- are we a thing now? Are we going to tell anyone else?” He asked.  
“We don’t need to tell anyone. Let them figure it out,” Logan said as he hugged Patton again.


End file.
